Mastectomy patients have looked toward artificial breast forms as a substitute for the removed breast tissue. Many of these forms have been heavy, bulky and uncomfortable to the user. Further, many of these forms ride up in a brassiere to form uneven and unnatural appearances. Further, many of theses forms are composed of materials such as sand that does not feel natural to the touch. Also, many forms require custom fitting that can be expensive to individually manufacture.
Breast implantation surgery for silicon and saline implantations have also had many problems such as but not limited to leakage that may require further surgery to remove the implant. Implantation methods are usually an expensive type of surgery and out of the reach of many people.
Thus, there is a need for a type of breast form that does not require surgery, nor is expensive nor requires a custom fitting by others.